<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Free Use Alpha by SinQueen69</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29313039">Free Use Alpha</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinQueen69/pseuds/SinQueen69'>SinQueen69</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Female AU's [35]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Collar, Don't copy to another site, Female Stiles Stilinski, Femdom, Free Use AU, Free Use Alpha, Knotting, M/M, Muzzle, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Public Sex, Riding, Train Sex, Vaginal Sex, consensual cheating, leash, public sex is legal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 13:15:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>792</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29313039</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinQueen69/pseuds/SinQueen69</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Stiles may be a couple, but Derek was a Free Use Alpha and a Free Use Alpha had one job. To give Omega’s pleasure whenever, wherever.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Hale/Original Male Character(s), Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Female AU's [35]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823422</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>194</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Free Use Alpha</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Stiles sighed in bliss as she rocked her hips back and forth, shifting the Alpha’s fat cock that was lodged deep inside of her slick pussy. The train rattled and hummed around the Omega, mixtures of Alpha, Beta and Omega’s scents were obvious but the headiest scent of all of the scents on the train car was of arousal and Omega slick.</p><p>Stiles wiggled her hips, clenching around Derek’s thick cock as she tugged on the leash that was wrapped around her hand. Derek’s growl was muffled by the black leather muzzle that was strapped to the lower half of the Alpha’s face. Derek rested his chin on Stiles’ shoulder and jerked his hips up, driving deeper into the Omega who was seated on his cock.</p><p>“Hurry up and knot me already Alpha, I can want it,” Stiles ordered as she rocked her hips, urging the Alpha to knot her properly. Derek’s bare thighs were wet with the Omega’s slick and bare, clawed toes were digging into the floor of the train car as he roared behind the muzzle. The sound was muffled completely as he shoved his swelling knot into the Omega on his lap.</p><p>“Fuck yeah, that’s what I needed,” Stiles praised with a happy sigh as her cunt was stretched insanely wide around the Alpha’s knot and put a hand on her slightly bulging stomach closing her eyes in contentment as Derek pumped hot cum into her womb.</p><p>Stiles reached back with her free hand and stroked her fingers through her pet Alpha’s hair and down the back of his neck to tug at the thick collar that showered everyone that Derek was a Free Use Alpha. Stiles peered around the train car and lips twitched up as she caught sight of a few Omega’s with their hands shoved down the front of their pants or skirts while the Beta’s didn’t bother to pay attention.</p><p>Stiles watched as an Alpha with the same Free Use collar that Derek had was pushed to his knees by another Female Omega and unzipped the front of the Alpha’s muzzle. The Female Omega dragged the Alpha’s face between her thighs and keened happily as the Alpha began to eat her soaked pussy out, winking at Stiles when their eyes locked.</p><p>Stiles looked further down the train car and grinned at the sight of a Male Omega pinned to a window of the train car, mewling and squeaking as an Alpha pounded into his ass, lips curved up when he noticed Stiles and others watching and commanded the Alpha to knot him. The Alpha had no choice but to comply and the Omega wailed happily as the Alpha’s knot tied them together snugly.</p><p>Stiles clenched and squeezed rhythmically around Derek’s knot, milking the hard bulge of skin greedily as his stomach slowly distended with cum under her hand. Stiles could sit on Derek’s knot all day long, she had done that in the past but that was when they were alone. Right now Derek had a duty to fulfill as a Free Use Alpha and the young Male Omega sitting across from them was watching them with keen, hopefully, eyes while his fingers wetly slid in and out of his dripping hole.</p><p>“Be a good Free Use Alpha and I’ll reward you when we get home,” Stiles whispered in her boyfriend’s ear as Derek’s knot deflated. Derek made a noise behind his muzzle and nodded against the Omega’s cheek, fingers flexing from where they lay at his thighs as Stiles slowly lifted herself off of Derek’s cock.</p><p>Those not occupied with their own Free Use Alpha’s were watching the two intently, Omega’s grinning and Alpha’s giving muffled whines as Derek’s cum gushed out of Stiles’ puffy, gaping pussy. Stiles settled onto the seat next to Derek, one hand shoved between her thighs to finger and toy with her sloppy cunt while her other hand opened up her phone to play a game.</p><p>The Male Omega who had been watching them since Stiles had hitched up her skirt to climb on top of the naked Free Use Alpha all but leapt across the car to get to Derek’s cock next. The Omega keened and sighed happily as he straddled Derek’s thighs and impaled himself down onto the Alpha’s red, half-hard cock and began to fuck himself in quick, rough thrusts.</p><p>A smile played at Stiles’ lips as she beat the level of his game on her phone, the sounds of the Male Omega sliding up and down on Derek’s cock ringing in her ears and Stiles knew that before they got into their apartment the Alpha would be used for many more Omega’s pleasure, after all, that was the job of a Free Use Alpha.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Check Out My Social Media!</p><p>https://sinqueen69.tumblr.com/</p><p>https://twitter.com/SinQueen69</p><p>https://curiouscat.qa/SinQueen69</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>